Elenas hovering heart
by Michaelaaa111
Summary: This is my first story, so please comment and tell me what you thing :  P.S I do not own!
1. Chapter 1

" **I love you" Stefan whispered in my ear.**

**I smiled " I love you too"**

**He placed his arm around me, me lying into his arm.**

**I watched the sunset from the roof of his uncles house.**

**I took a huge sigh " Bonnie called, she is going to her Aunts in Mexico for a while, she isn't herself after…"**

" **She will be fine, don't worry" he rubbed his fingers threw my hair **

" **She got a shock"**

" **She is my best friend, Stefan" I shook my head " You wouldn't understand.**

**I checked my watch, 6:15.**

" **I best be going" I said looking one more time at the sky, that was tinted orange now turning dark blue.**

**He smiled back " Okay"**

**He got up, grabbing me by the waist, then jumping onto the path.**

" **I can drive you home if you want"**

" **No thanks, I'll just get my jacket from inside"**

**He nodded his head, opening the front door for me.**

**I walked in, my jacket had disappeared from the coat rack.**

**I looked all around until I saw a figure at the top of the stairs.**

" **Come and get it" I heard Damon call.**

**He stood there, the coat swinging on his middle finger.**

" **Damon, give it back" I said, I couldn't help but smile at his cheeky grin across his face " I have to go"**

" **Now, now, if you want it you have to come get it" he said shaking his head winking.**

" **Damon, please" I said putting my hands together.**

" **Well, since your begging"**

**He walked down the stairs never taking his eyes off me smiling.**

**He opened my jacket so I could place my hands in.**

**I went over, putting on my jacket; he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight.**

**My heart started to race out of my chest " Damon…"**

" **Now, my brother is outside, madly in love with you, happiest then his ever been; why am I in here feeling sorry for me that I wasn't up on that roof with you?" he whispered in my ear.**

" **Damon… please don't…"**

**I took a breath closing my eyes for just a minute, I loved his touch, his smell, his voice…**

**He started to rock us from side to side, I fitted my head under his head.**

" **Elena what are you doing?" a little voice in my head screamed.**

**He kissed my head " Bye beautiful"**

" **Elena?" Stefan came barging in.**

**I looked around, Damon gone.**

**I looked around again, nothing of him in the room expect his half a glass of blood left on the table.**

" **I'm ready" I said smiling and nodding my head.**

**Stefan heard every word me and Damon said… he knew how I felt for the spilt second.**

**I never felt like that before, every emotion entered my body for that spilt second.**

" **Everything alright?" Stefan asked as I unlocked my car.**

" **Yeah" I lied " Everything's fine"**

" **Good… see you tomorrow" Stefan said coming closer for a kiss.**

**I kissed him, him holding me closer then ever before, he holding me tight like he would never let me go.**

**He knew Damon was watching, he knew it killed him.**

**I opened my eyes and looked back at the house, I couldn't see him, but I knew he was looking.**

**I pulled back " I really have to go now"**

**He laughed " Okay"**

**I hopped into my car and drove away as fast as I could.**

**I couldn't believe what happened, what Damon said, the tension between us.**

**His crystal blue eyes told me he would protect me always, his smile told me that he would never hurt me, his voice comforted me, his touch melted me…**

**Stefan brought all these feelings to me before, but when Damon saved me from Katharine, when Stefan wasn't there, he was there, risking his own life for mine.**

**I finally reached home, Jemma standing on the porch arms folded her foot tapping.**

**I looked at my watch, 7:30.**

**I must have been driving all around town thinking about Damon and my feelings…**

**I got out, saying sorry I was late a hundred times over.**

" **Your dinners in the oven, I'm going out" she grabbed her bag from the porch couch.**

" **Okay thanks, sorry again"**

**I walked back into the house, Germy was sitting down on the couch sketching.**

" **Hey Ger"**

" **Hi" he said not lifting his head.**

" **Good night" I said walking up the stairs.**

" **Yeah, night" still didn't lift his head.**

**I ran to my bedroom, closing the door behind me.**

**I fell onto my bed, closing my eyes, replying what he said over and over and over and over…**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Mari605i & Lethalvampire for yere advice, really helped, hope ye like the next chapter & Thanks cuz x

I kept waking up from unpleasant dreams, of Damon and me.

I didn't understand where all these feelings came from, was it the way he saved me from Bonnie? When she tried to kill me?

I didn't quite understand that either, it was like something came over her, something... not her...

She hasn't contacted me since she went to her Aunts in Mexico.

I took a huge sigh as as the sun creeped behind the trees, making the sun shine brightly threw my window, waking me up even more.

I got up and went into bathroom, washing my face with freezing cold water, washing away the night I had, the feelings I had.

I tried my face in one of Jemma's cottom towels, walking back into my bedroom to only be greeted by Damon, sitting on the edge of my bed.

" Hey" he smilied.

I suttered back for a moment, but then walked in " Hi"

" Good night sleep?" she grinned but then laughed.

" Ha ha, your so funny" I said throwing him a smile, but then knocking it off my face.

" Look, I'm sorry" he said frowning.

I knew he could hear my heart, beating 190 miles per minute.

" Where Stefan?" I asked, trying to calm down.

" Gone getting a rabbit or something" he said shaking my head " I was thinking I could drive you to school"

" And why would you think that?" I said not looking at him straight in his pericing blue eyes.

" Just a taught" he said looking at his shoes " I wont hold you up anymore so..."

" Damon, I'm..." he was gone.

" Fantasic!" I hissed at myself in regert.

" Elena?" Jemma called into my room " Why up so early?"

" Hey, couldn't sleep" I said with a smile " You alright, you look pale?"

" Yeah, I'll be fine, I'm making some pancakes want some?"

" Sure, thanks"

She nodded her head, strolling down staries.

I got dressed, putting on what I had yesterday; pair of ripped jeans and a hoddie.

I grabbed my school bag and ran down staires, the smell of Jemma's pancakes.

" Hmm, yumm" I said sitting down on the table.

She laughed giving me 3.

" Hey, where's my 4th one? You always give me 4!" I said stomping my fork on the table.

" I have to save one" she smilied smerking.

" But Jermey doesn't eat them..."

" Not Jermey, Mathew"

" Who's Mat..."

" Morning, hmm something smells good" a tall blond haired figure stood at the bottom of the stairs, wearing lapis luzuli.


End file.
